Making Discoveries
by XMyGreatEscapeX
Summary: The shocking death of wwe diva Kelly Kelly has effected everybody. But for AJ and some of the other divas it becomes their main priority. Can they find out who murdered their friend? Will they gain new things along the way? AU
1. Cody's Mood

**A/N-Hey guys! I am here with a brand new story! :D I know I have to update my other stories but I really have been wanting to do this kind of story for a while so I decided why not now? Anyways lets get to it! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The murder of Kelly Kelly in the wwe was a shock to everybody. Nobody saw this coming at all. Kelly was one of the nicest people currently working there and she never pissed off anybody...or at least so it seems. Her best friends AJ, Kaitlyn, Brie, Nikki, Eve, Layla, and Nattie were hit the hardest with this news. Who could have done this?

This was all processing through AJ's head as she walked down the halls backstage. That lead her to wonder how Barbie really died exactly? She was one of the nicest divas so she couldnt have possibly been murdered right? Maybe she got into an accident?

"AJ!" Brie yelled as she ran up to her with Nikki.

"Whats going on?" She asked as they seemed in a hurry to talk to her.

"Did you happen to see the news tonight?" Nikki asked.

"No I dont really watch the news much." She answered truthfully.

"Well they were talking about Barbie and they figured out how she died." Nikki said sadly but anxious for her to know.

"Really? Well how did it happen? Tell me." She said really needing to know.

Brie looked up from the ground and answered with a sad look on her face. "She was shot...twice."

AJ shook her head not believing what the twins were telling her. "No...No your both lying to me. Nobody even hated the girl!"

"AJ somebody killed her! Please let that process through your mind so we can figure out who could have done this to Barbie!" Brie said.

"Whoa wait we are going to investigate this!?" Nikki said in disagreement. "Look Brie I cared for Barbie just as much as you two but I dont want to dive into any unwanted trouble. We are wwe divas not detectives. Lets leave the police to figure this out. Besides we will probably be questioned anyway."

"I want to find out who did it." AJ stated.

"You guys arent serious right?" Nikki asked seriously.

"We are very serious Nicole I want to know what happened to my friend and co worker. Dont you are about Barbie?" Brie asked her nervous sister.

"Of course I care about Barbie! She was my friend!" Nikki said loudly.

"Guys seriously think about it. Barbies killer could be walking these halls or even be wrestling in that ring as we speak. What if they go after another one of us? Are we really willing to sit here and let that happen?" AJ asked as she glanced at Nikki along with Brie.

She sighed and finally gave in. "Alright...We will do this. But nobody else besides us and the girls can know about this." They nodded in agreement.

"Does anybody even know where to start with this?" AJ asked as the three of them glanced around seeing different superstars, divas, and stagehands scattered around the halls.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Brie declared.

"Maybe we should talk to people who were close to Barbie...other then us of course." Nikki said.

"Alright Nikki you go tell the girls the plan while Brie and I got talk to people." AJ said turning around to walk off.

"Hey wait a second Ms Black Widow how come I get stuck telling the girls while you guys get to act like detectives?" Nikki said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because your were the one having doubts in the first place." She replied.

"Shes got a point." Brie added.

Nikki groaned. "Fine go have your little fun."

They both smiled and head the opposite direction. "So who was somebody that was close to Barbie?"

"Lets start with Beth." AJ said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth Phoenix was in catering sitting at a table on her phone when the two walk up. "You guys seem to be in a rush." Beth said. "Whats up?"

"You were close to Barbie right?" Brie asked.

"Who wasnt? barbie was a very friendly person." The glamazon replied setting her phone down. "Its really a shame what happened to her. She was a good person and didnt deserve it."

"When was the last time you saw Barbie?" AJ asked her.

"You guys secretly cops now or something?" She joked.

"Nope just curious." AJ said waiting for her answer.

"Well I saw her and Cody chatting and they seemed to be arguing. They werent shouting or anything but their facial expressions didnt look happy. It was more like bickering."

"Cody Rhodes? Didnt they used to date?" Brie asked.

"I honestly don't know. Barbie never told me that they did." Beth said and then checked her phone for the time. "I have to go warm up I have a match soon." She said standing up and before walking off she turned to them. "I hope they catch whoever did this to her and makes them pay the same price." She then turned around and walked away.

"We have to find Cody." AJ said and they started walking to the mens locker room.

"I have never seen Barbie ever fight with somebody." Brie said.

"Thats probably why Beth said it was more of a disagreement then a fight."

"Hey ladies!" They heard a voice and turned around and it was a police officer. "You two got a minute?" He asked.

"Um sure." Brie said as they both look at eachother.

"You two knew Barbara Blank right?"

"Yes sir she was a good friend of ours." AJ said and watched as he wrote stuff down.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"I am April Mendez and she is Brieonna Bella." AJ said.

"You two were say you were good friends of the victim. Can you tell me if she had any issues with anybody back here or with anybody outside of work?"

They both quickly glanced at eachother debating to tell him about Cody. "No sir not they we know of." Brie answered. "Barbie was really a nice person and nobody back here hated her."

"So nobody at work disliked her that you say you knew of. Did she tell you much about people outside of the workplace?"

"She didnt really talk much about people she knew outside of the wwe now that I think about it." AJ said actually starting to think about things Barbie never mentioned about herself.

"Do you happen to know of any past relationships or even current relationships that she was in?"

"She never said she was in a relationship so we assumed she was single." Brie said starting to think as well.

"For two of her close friends she didnt really seem to mention much about her life to you." He mentioned.

"Well to be fair officer we do lead busy lives traveling basically everyday having many different events on a daily basis." AJ said rather proud of where she worked. This has been her dream since she was a kid and now she could say that she was living her dreams.

"Honestly we don't know much about what happened or about any drama in Barbies life. She wasnt the type of person to try to involve other people in her drama. It just wasn't who she was." brie said.

"Alright well the police department will be keeping in touch with you if we have other things to discuss." The officer said. "Thank you for your time."

The girls nodded and started heading back in the direction they were headed. "Is it just me or do we not know as much about Barbie as we thought?" AJ asked.

Brie shook her head. "It's not just you." She stops for a second causing AJ to stop. "Whats wrong?"

"Can you go talk to Cody and then come tell me afterwards?" AJ looks over to where Brie is looking then smirks.

"Well have fun with your man Brieonna and no funny business at work." She teased as Brie headed towards Bryan. She then headed off in search of Cody.

"Hey shorty." She heard and saw Punk walking next to her.

"Hey Phil have you happened to see Cody by any chance?" She asked.

"I haven't seen him but he's probably in the mens locker room getting ready for tonight but since when do you talk to Cody?" He asked.

"I have talked to Cody plenty of times." She said.

"Not unless you have a reason. Come on Mendez tell me what you are up to?" He asked.

"I'm not up to anything Brie wanted me to ask him something for her." She lied.

"Brie? As in Bryans wife?" He smirked knowing she was lying.

" For your information Mr Brooks she actually wanted me to ask him something for Bryan. Happy now?" She said.

"Thats ok. You can tell me why you are trying to find Cody later." He said.

"I am telling the truth!" She said.

"Sure thing shorty." She groaned. "Dont get so mad there shorty I'm just messing with ya."

"Thats pretty mean of you. What did I ever do to you?" She asked.

"You haven't gone on a date with me yet." He stated simply causing her eyes to widen.

"What did you just say?" She asked thinking she was hearing things.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant you haven't gone on a date with me...yet." He smirked.

She blushed and hid her face from him trying not to let it show. "Your pretty confident aren't you? What makes you think you can convince me into going on a date with you?"

"I'm the best in the world. That sentence basically answered your question right there."

She smirked. "I think I would like to get to know Phil Brooks first, Not CM Punk. Let me know when Phil is here." She said walking off from him feeling on top of the world. She basically didnt say no but at the same time rejected him. She liked him but sometimes he could be alittle too self centered. If he toned it down just a bit then maybe he would have a shot. She didn't want to be just another chick on his list.

She made it to the mens locker room and knocked. The door opened and there stood Roman Reigns. "Need something?" He asked.

"Uh is um...is Cody in there?" She asked nervously. She didnt react well infront of people she doesn't know well.

He chuckled at her obvious nervousness. "Here I'll get him." He turned around and walked back in the locker room and a few moments later Cody walked out. He sighed as if he didnt want to be there. "What do you want AJ?"

"Um can I ask why your in such a mood?" She asked not liking his tone of voice.

"You know what I don't have to take this!" Cody said then turned around to go back inside.

"Wait!" She said. "I'm sorry ok?"

Sighing again he turned back around to face the diva. "What do you want?"

"I came to ask a couple of questions about Barbie." She hesitated thinking as soon as she said it he would turn right back around but to her relief he listened to what she had to say. "Beth said the last time she saw her she saw the two of you having a bit of disagreement."

"Are you trying to blame me for her death?" He asked catching on. "Are you insane!?"

"That's not what I am trying to do ok!? I am just trying to figure out what happened to my friend by talking to different people to get some facts that could help this case-"

"Yea AJ well maybe you should keep quiet because you are a wrestler, not a cop. You may be short but you however have one big mouth that you don't know how to keep closed! We are done talking I have to get ready." He turned around walking back into the locker room leaving the diva mad and offended.

"What a jackass." She muttered to herself walking away.

"AJ!" She turned around this time to find Celeste running up to her. "Nikki came and told is whats happening. Have you talked to anybody yet?"

"So far I have talked to Beth and Cody. Beth was a bit helpful, However I would keep away from Mr Rhodes the asshole." She warned her best friend. "He told me I have a big mouth and don't know when to keep it shut!"

"He's a jerk AJ." She said. "But by the way he's acting he might have something to hide."

"I think we need to hear a bit more about Cody Rhodes." She agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ta-da! A horrible first chapter! But the mystery is on! **

**Who do you think killed Kelly?**

**Should AJ give Punk a chance?**

**Why is Cody so pissed off?**

**Guess you will have to continue reading to find out :)**


	2. Secret Relationship?

**Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AJ texted the rest of the girls to meet up in an empty office near catering. They needed to talk about Cody. Everybody was there except for Nattie.

"Where is she?" Nikki said for the third time.

"I don't know and you asking that a hundred times isn't going to get her here any faster." Brie said annoyed.

"Whats up with you today?" Nikki asked. "Time of the month?" Brie glared at her sister. "No Nicole it is not my time of the month I am just tired that is all. This day has been so long it seems with finding out what happened with Barbie and traveling and all I just want to go to bed and forget about this day."

"Don't we all?" Layla said. "Barbie was one of my bestest friends here. We worked together a whole lot too and it won't be the same for me back here."

"Barbie helped out me and AJ back when we first starting getting to the main roster with training and what not. It's so messed up that she's gone now." Celeste shook her head in disbelief.

"Eve, Nattie, Brie, and I have known Barbie since our early days in the company and she was in ecw at the time with Layla. We basically started here together and now its like we have a missing piece to our puzzle." Nikki said.

"I just miss her you know?" Eve asked retorically. "I think we all do." Just then Nattie came running in the door.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Nikki asked.

"I had a tag match with Beth if you remember correctly." Nattie said.

"Oh right, my bad." Nikki said.

"What did I miss?" Nattie asked.

"Nothing yet we were waiting for you." Eve said.

"Alright well since we are all here now. We need to talk about Cody." AJ started.

"Cody? What the hell does Cody have to do with anything?" Nikki asked.

"AJ and Brie talked to Beth about the last time she saw Barbie and she said she saw her getting into a disagreement with Cody about something. AJ then went to talk to Cody about it and he was a complete jackass! He thought she was blaming him for her death and told her she had a big mouth and didnt know how to keep it closed. He got all defensive about everything." Celeste said.

"Almost as if he had something to hide." Brie said.

"Thats exactly what I said." Celeste agreed.

"I think Cody is a suspect." Nikki said. "Lets go talk to him." She stood up.

"No Nikki wait! We can't just go up to him! How do we know for sure he did it? Plus if he did do it how do we know he is going to tell us anything? Not to mention the fact that we can't all just walk up to him in a big group either." Aj said.

"Well then what are we supposed to do wait for him to come up to us and tell us he killed Barbie!? Yea I am so sure that will happen!" Nikki said sarastically.

"We need a plan." Eve said. "But what can we do to get him to talk?"

"Maybe we should talk to Dustin?" Celeste said. "He is his brother after all. Cody could have told him something."

"Alright Nikki go talk to Dustin." AJ said.

"Why do I have to do it!?" Nikki argued. "I barely know Dustin!"

"Because earlier you wanted in on the action and now you've got it!" She said.

"Sometimes I feel like you hate me." She said. "But seriously do I really have to go alone?"

"I'll come!" Eve said. "I know Dustin a little more then you do after all." They then left to go find Dustin.

"Well now what?" Brie asked. "Now we can just go do whatever until they have talked to Dustin." AJ said.

"I am going to go find TJ." Nattie said leaving the room.

"Yea I'm going to go to catering for a bit." Celeste said. "Coming AJ?"

"Do you really think I am going to say no to food?" She asked retorically as they left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The one thing about switching arenas all the time is that I have no idea where I am going ever." Nikki said as they walked down yet another hallway.

"We have to be getting close to the mens locker room by now." Eve said as they kept walking.

"Hey isn't that Dustin right there?" Nikki asked as she looked down the hall to see him talking to a stagehand. "That is him! Dustin!" Eve yelled to get his attention. He then said something to the stagehand and then walked over to the two divas. "Whats going on ladies?"

"We need to talk to you." Eve said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well...I um..." She hesitated.

"What is your brothers deal!?" Nikki said causing Eve to glare at her. "Nicole!"

"What!? You obviously weren't gonna say it." She mumbled. "Look do you know if something is going on with your brother?"

"Like what exactly?" He asked.

"Well he seems kind of on edge lately and earlier he kind of snapped on AJ." Eve said. "Do you know if he is going through something lately?"

"He does seem a bit on edge lately. I just figured it was because of Barbies death. It has effected us all really."

"Was Cody close to Barbie?" Nikki asked.

"People think they have dated. Honestly I don't have a clue if they did or not because he never said anything about it so I didn't make any assumptions." He shrugged.

"Do you know if he got happened to have maybe had a fallout with Barbie?" Eve asked. "Maybe just made her alittle mad?"

"I don't really have any answers for you two Cody likes to keep alot of his personal life to himself. I'm sorry I couldn't help you ladies."

"That's alright thanks anyway Dustin." Eve said giving him a hug before Nikki forced herself to give him an awkward hug.

"That was really weird." Nikki said as they walked away.

"That's because you don't really associate yourself with people outside of who you hangout with." Eve pointed out.

"Whatever." Nikki said.

Eve took out her phone and texted Brie about their talk with Dustin and how it was mostly a dead end. However she did mention how he said people thought Cody dated Barbie. That could be a valuably piece of information.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brie's phone went off signaling that she had a message. She took her phone out of her pocket and read the text.

"is it from Eve or Nikki?" Layla asked.

"It's from Eve. She said their talk with Dustin was mostly a dead end." She sighed.

"Well did they get anything helpful at all?" Nattie asked.

"She did say that he said people thought Cody and Barbie dated...Thats exactly what Beth said she thought about them too."

"We might be on to something." Nattie said.

"Guys what if Cody really did kill Barbie?" Layla said causing them to think for a moment.

"As if things back here aren't weird enough now." Brie sighed. "I just want this all to be over with. I wish we knew who did this to Barbie and I wish Barbie was still alive in general!"

"We all miss her Brie but we have to get through this otherwise it can eat you alive." Nattie said.

They were all silent for a moment until Layla spoke up. "I know this might be a bad time to ask but does anybody know when the funeral is?" They glared at her. "Yup too soon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AJ and Celeste sat at a table in catering eating away. Celeste of course just had a salad but AJ was obviously thinking differently.

"I hate that you can eat basically whatever you want and not get fat." Celeste said. "It's not fair."

"Lifes not fair Celeste. You were given better muscles on your arms and I was given a high metabolism." She said as she ate more food. "This is pretty good."

Both of them saw Punk walk by the catering area and immediately saw him look at AJ and smirk. She watched AJ look at him waiting to see what happens next. He sent her a wink and then kept on walking down the hall to his destination.

"Ok what the hell was that all about?" Celeste asked.

"Oh that? That was nothing." AJ said trying to get off that topic.

"That was definately not nothing AJ I mean your blushing right now!"

She looked then look away from her. "No I am not Celeste shut up!"

"You totally like him and he obviously like you too! You better say yes when he asks you out."

"Um..." AJ bit her lip. "He already asked you out didn't he!?" Celeste said as her best friend nodded. "Well when is your date!? I can come over and help you get ready!"

"I said no Celeste."

They stared at eachother in silence for a moment. "Your telling me your crush asked you out on a date...and you said no?"

"He's too cocky Celeste. I mean I can understand cockiness but if you look the word up in the dictionary you will find a picture of his face right next to it! I told him that I would give Phil Brooks a shot, Not CM Punk."

"I'm sure if you gave him a chance AJ that you would be surprised at what you find in him."

"Whatever Celeste your not a therapist." AJ mumbled.

"Don't get cranky AJ. Now promise me next time he asks you out you will say yes."

"I'm not making that promise until he shows me that he can be somebody besides CM Punk." AJ said. "I'm sorry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Brie where are you going?" Bryan asked she started walking away.

"I have to go talk to AJ and Celeste." She said turning around.

"I thought we were getting out of here?" He asked. "I would like to leave before we get stuck here having to answer police questions. I'm too tired to deal with that right now."

"I know babe I'm sorry but this is really important." She said.

"What could be so important that you need to talk to them now?" He asked curiously.

"We have to talk about our tag match for the Smackdown tapings tomorrow." She lied.

"So can't that wait until tomorrow?" He asked. "I think we both could use some sleep after today."

She sighed not having a way to get out of this. "Yea, I guess it can wait until tomorrow." Bryan smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. They then headed towards the exit with his arm around her waist. Brie secretly took out her phone and sent a text to Celeste without Bryan noticing.

'Meet me in the lobby at midnight and bring AJ with you -Brie'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2 is done! Like the story so far? Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Dates and Ditches

**Lets get right to the chapter shall we? :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AJ left her hotel room at 11:56 and shut her door quietly so she would disturb any other guests. She walked down the hallway making her way to the elevator.

"Little late to be running around a hotel ain't it?" She turned around to see Punk heading towards her.

"Funny I could say the same about you." She said. "So where are you going anyway?"

"I am being forced into being Kofi and Mikes designated driver because they made this plan to go get drunk off their asses and decided I would give up my night to sit there and watch."

"That honestly sucks. Especially because they know you don't drink so you can't even really do much there." She said feeling alittle bad for him.

"Well I think I know what would make it better." he said.

"What would make it better?" She asked curiously.

"You sitting there keeping me company." He smirked.

"Phil I already told you why-"

"I know you did but please just give me one chance and if you aren't happy with how the night went then we never have to do it again I promise." He said.

She sighed. "I can't tonight. I already told Celeste and Brie that I would meet up with them."

"I'm sure they would understand." He could tell she wanted to go with him but she was hesitating. "Please?"

Brie and Celeste could wait until tomorrow right? Punk was right they would understand. She would just text them saying she couldn't make it.

"Alright fine." She said. "Just this once and if I'm not happy with this night then we won't be doing this again."

"That was the deal and I am a man of my word." He said with a big smile on his face. "Lets go before they get pissed off. Although it's funny to see Kofi pissed off because I can't take him seriously." AJ laughed. "He doesn't seem like the type to get mad."

"Exactly." He said as they walked.

AJ took out her phone and texted Brie saying she couldn't make it. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious as she got on the elevator with Phil.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I went to AJ's door and knocked but she didn't answer." Celeste said as she walked over to Brie in the lobby.

"She totally just bailed on us." She said. "She texted me saying she couldn't come. What does she have to do that is so important that she couldn't come down here for like what ten minutes?"

"Knowing her shes probably watching an action movie trying to fall asleep."

"Sleep can wait Celeste." She said. "It's obvious I'm not getting any tonight." she mumbled to herself. The elevator opened and they watched as AJ came off of it with Kofi, Mike, and Punk.

"I guess I was wrong." Celeste said as they watched the group make their way to the door.

"So she would rather hang out with them which should could have done right after because this wouldn't have taken long? Some friend she is." Brie said.

"Brie why does this bother you? Phil and AJ have been dancing around eachother since they first met. I'm honestly glad they are finally going out because I didn't know how much longer I could wait for those two. Besides you can just tell her whatever it is tomorrow."

"Alright fine." Brie sighed. "I have to admit I have been waiting forever for PunkLee to get together as well."

"PunkLee?" Celeste asked.

"PunkLee as in Punk and Lee which is AJ's on screen last name!? Come on Celeste please tell me you read fanfiction!?"

"PunkLee...I like it." She smiled. "But anyways why are we here exactly?" The two toned diva asked.

"Dustin said that people thought that Cody and Barbie had a thing going on, like a relationship or a fling of some kind. Beth said the same thing."

"Ok so how are we supposed to find out if it's true? Cody isn't exactly opening up about things."

"I was kind of hoping you would have an idea." Brie said. "Everybody assumes I have to plan everything!"

"Ok fine...Well how about we get his phone?" Celeste said.

"Your kidding right? Do you really expect Cody to give us his phone?"

"No which is why we are going to take it when he's not looking." She said.

"I'm not stealing his phone Celeste! What if we get caught!? We could get suspended!"

"Don't think of it as stealing. We are going to give it back when we are done and he won't have a clue."

"Fine but since this was your 'brilliant' idea you get to be the one to grab it. I'm not getting suspended for your little plan." Brie said.

"I kind of figured that..." Celeste sighed.

"Alright well since we are done here I have to go try to sneak back into my room." Brie said walking towards the elevator.

"Wait you had to sneak out of your room?" Celeste asked as she followed.

"Bryan doesn't even know I'm gone and hopefully he won't know either. He doesn't have to be involved in this."

"Wow the first lie of the marriage." Celeste said.

"I don't want to. I just think it's for the best." Brie said as they both got on the elevator with the door shutting behind them.

Little did they know who was listening to everything they said from the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am actually having a great time tonight." AJ said as her laughter died down.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't have it any other way." Punk said setting his pepsi down.

"Where are Kofi and Mike anyway?" She asked looking around the bar.

"Relax this always happens. We get here and then those two disappear while I sit at a table with a comic or my phone. Then later on in the night at some point they come back wasted wanting to leave."

"That sucks." She said. "Two of your friends drag you away from doing whatever it is you planned on doing to bring you to a bar knowing you don't drink so you can sit all by yourself while they go off and get hammered. How come your so willing to put up with that?"

"I am their designated driver. They need someone to rely on to not drink so they have a ride home. I just so happen to be straight edge as everyone knows it. I'm not just going to let my friends drink and drive."

'You really are a nice guy aren't you?" She asked retorically.

"Some would say I'm the best." He smirked as she lightly slapped him on the arm. "Just telling the truth."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said taking a sip of her dr pepper.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." He said as he put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. "I haven't had this much fun in a little while."

She smiled. "Me either. Things have been just so busy lately that I can't remember the last time I actually went out."

"Well its good thing I showed you a good time then?"

"Yea I guess so." She said. The two locked eyes with eachother knowing what was about to happen. Slowly Punk started to lean in and AJ was about to meet him halfway when Kofi showed up.

"Heyyyyy guyssss." Kofi slurred walking over to them and putting his arms over both their shoulders standing in between them.

"Heyyyyy dumbassssss." Punk mocked.

Kofi laughed loudly not being able to control himself. "I-I-I have the sudden need to d-dance!" He then let go of the two of them and started to just make random moves around the bar almost tripping over his feet numerous times until finally he fell causing them to go help him up.

"I think its time to go." AJ said to Punk.

"Hey thing 1 where is thing 2 at?" Punk asked his drunken friend.

"Duuuuude we should like open a restaurant!" Kofi said ignoring his question.

"Sounds fun buddy." Punk said looking around the bar for Mike. "Damn it Mizanin where are you?"

"I could be the chef and you could be the waiter." Kofi said.

Punk cracked up laughing at the thought of him being a waiter. He could just imagine all the customers he would chase away. AJ started laughing as well at the thought of him yelling at customer for not knowing what to order.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" They heard from the other side of the bar causing them to turn their attention that way to see Mike on top of a table dancing away. The three burst out laughing at the sight. Kofi of course was too drunk to realize why he was laughing. Punk snapped a picture on his phone knowing he could use it as blackmail later.

He then put his phone into video mode and started recording. "HEY MIZANIN!" He yelled getting the drunken mans attention. "WAVE TO THE CAMERA!" He then waved at the camera and kept dancing.

"You would only think drunk girls would do that." AJ said after snapping a picture as well. She wouldn't use it for blackmail but she took it for her own self amusement.

"Mike is a drunk girl." Punk corrected.

"I think Maryse wouldn't be happy with how you are insulting her husband." She said.

"Yea but I think she would be more focused on the fact that he is out partying at a bar and getting wasted off his ass." He pointed out.

"Point taken." She agreed. "We should probably get him down now before Kofi falls asleep." They watched the mans eyes slowly closing and Punk could feel that he had to use more strength to hold onto him so he wouldn't fall.

"I think your right on that one." He said. "how are we going to do this?"

"I'll try to get Mike down while you put him in the car." She said.

"Be careful, he could accidently slip and land on you."

"I will be fine trust me." She brushed off his comment as he made his way out of the bar with almost passed out man. She went over to the table he happened to be on and tried to get him to notice her. "Mike!"

"NOT NOW AJ! THIS...THIS IS MY JAM!" He yelled as he kept dancing.

"Seriously Mike your going to hurt yourself! Plus I don't think your wife would be very happy with you right now so I suggest you get your ass down here!"

"Whatever mom!" He said as he got down almost falling on the way. "Happy now?"

"Well I'm not sad." She said.

"Alright Kofi's down for his nap in the car so I suggest we get this one to do the same." Punk teased as he walked over to them.

"Aww but I'm not tired!" He whined.

"Too bad mister! If you don't go to sleep you are going to get very cranky." AJ said as they made their way out of the bar.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Mike asked.

"No its too late for ice cream." AJ said as they got in the car.

Mike whined about wanting ice cream the whole car ride back to the hotel while Kofi started to snore.

"You have an interesting choice of friends." AJ said.

"No kidding..." He mumbled as he continued to drive.

"Are they always like this when they are drunk?"

"Unfortunately..." He said. "Out of any drunks I could get stuck watching I got the two most embarressing ones to look out for."

"Heyyyy!" Mike slurred. "I am nottt drunk!"

"Hey buddie why don't you try and sleep?" Punk asked ignoring his drunken comment.

The man shrugged. "Okkkkk." AJ chuckled watching him fall asleep in the back.

"Well this has been an interesting night." She said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"I wouldn't say it was bad." Punk smirked.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"That means this could be happening again. Preferably without these two." He said pointing to Kofi and Mike's sleeping forms.

"Kofi and Mike are great and all but it would be better if they weren't there." She agreed.

"So you're saying this will happen again?" He asked hopeful.

A smile came on her face as she nodded. "Yea definately. I didn't think I was going to enjoy myself tonight but you proved me wrong. You really are a good guy."

"Not a whole lot of people see that side of me. Especially not that fast. You have to be someone special to get that close and personal with me." He said.

"So I'm special to you?" She asked trying not to blush.

"You have been special to me since we first met when you came to nxt. Just by taking one glance at you I could tell you were different from the other girls."

"You only just recently have been trying to get a date with me...so how long have you been thinking about it? I mean I know you were with Amy for a year so it couldn't have been from when we first met." She asked but he didn't say anything. "You have been thinking about it this whole time haven't you?" Shock evident in her voice.

"I have been thinking about it this whole time but at first we didn't really know eachother yet so we became friends and we hung out alot which was great. Then Amy came back into my life and I gave her another try. It lasted a while but near the end we realized we both wanted different things so we ended it right there."

"What do you mean you wanted different things?" She asked.

"She wanted me to retire. She thought I had come far and that I would be able to leave and not look back. I however didn't feel the same way."

"So your saying you wanted to come back because you feel there is more you need to do here." She concluded.

"Exactly." He said. "I think I should probably bring Jack and Jill here inside."

"I'll help." She said opening the car door.

"No you can go to your room you don't have to help. Besides I'm not a hundred percent sure you have the strength to carry one of these guys." He teased.

"Hey! Just because I am small doesn't mean I am weak! Just asked every person I have ever put in the black widow! It is pretty painful!" She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." He remarked. "But seriously you don't have to help."

"Yes I do. There is no way you are going to be able to carry both these guys. So quit trying to turn down help because I am helping you whether you like it or not." She stated.

"I guess I better let you help then." He said grabbing Kofi and getting him out of the car putting his arm around his shoulder. "I'll wait for you to get Jill."

"I knew he was Jill!" AJ said with glee as she reached in the car to grab Mike.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brie shut the door quietly as she could before slowly taking her shoes off and tiptoeing towards the bed but once she got further into the room she saw Bryan wide awake on the bed leaning against the headboard watching t.v.

"Crap." She muttered.

"Where did you have to be at two in the morning?" Bryan asked.

'Two in the morning!?' She thought to herself. She didn't even realize she was gone that long. She had been gone for two hours. She remembered talking to Kaitlyn and then they went to her room and watched a movie.

"I was with Kaitlyn..." She said. "She asked if I wanted to hang out and since you were sleeping I figured it would be fine." It wasn't a complete lie. It was more along the lines of retelling the truth.

"Well next time can you at least let me know? For all we know Barbie's killer is still running around here looking for his next victim and I don't want it to be you."

"Babe you don't have to worry nothing is going to happen to me." She said walking over to him.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She said as they kissed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright that wraps up chapter 3! PunkLee went on a date! How exciting! Aww and how cute is it that Bryan is worried about Brie? Anyways until next time! :D**


	4. Stealers and Cheaters

**Next chapter is here! :D Away we go!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have to get Cody to talk." Nikki said. "Nobody else knows anything about his history with Barbie."

"Something seems up with him and it's starting to bother me that we don't know anything yet." Nattie said.

"Have you talked to AJ yet Brie?" Celeste asked.

"Not yet I haven't seen her today. Maybe she is with Punk?"

"What are you guys going on about?" Layla asked.

"AJ ditched us last night to go on a date with Punk." Brie said.

"She didn't ditch us because she sent us a text telling us she couldn't make it." Celeste corrected sending her a glare.

"Aww how cute! I have been waiting for those two forever now!" Eve said.

"Thats what Brie said. She even has a pet name for them." Celeste said causing Brie to get an embarressed look on her face.

"Celeste!" Brie yelled. "Will you shut up!"

"You gave them a pet name Brie? Really?" Nikki asked.

"I got it from fanfiction alright!? Happy now I read fanfiction!" Brie shouted down the hallway causing everyone in the corridor to look at her. "Do you people have a staring problem!?" She yelled causing everyone to look away.

"Wow..." Layla said.

"Hey guys." AJ said running up to the gang. "Whats going on and why are people giving Brie odd looks?" She asked looking around.

"Its hard to explain. Anyways Brie shouldn't you talk to AJ since that was what you were supposed to do last night?" Nattie said trying to get them on the subject.

"Oh right...Dustin said that people were talking about how they thought Cody and Barbie had a secret affair of some kind going on. Nobody knows for sure if it's true or not." She said.

"Do you guys think he really did it?" She asked.

"I'm not saying he did but if he did this could be why. Maybe they got into a huge fight or they had a really bad breakup that set Cody off." Eve said.

"Or maybe she cheated on him?" Nikki added.

"I doubt that. You guys have to remember this is Barbie we are talking about. She was too nice to cheat on anybody." Brie said.

"She was too nice...Doesn't that seem odd now to think about how nice she was? She never blew up on anybody or let her anger show. We thought we were her close friends but maybe we don't know as much as we thought we did?" AJ said.

"Barbie obviously was hiding things...but what?" Layla asked.

"It's only been a day since we started trying to figure this out but I feel like I don't know Barbie anymore." Eve said.

"Celeste and I have to go." Brie said standing up. "We both have interviews to go to." She lied.

"I actually have to go too." AJ said catching on once she saw the look Celeste gave her. "I also have an interview."

"Have fun..." Nikki said as the three walked off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's going on?" AJ asked as they turned a corner.

"Celeste is going to steal Cody's phone." Brie whispered. "The others don't know about this yet."

"What!? Are you guys out of your minds!? We could get in huge trouble for this!" She whispered.

"He isn't going to know it's us AJ. Besides all you guys have to do is wait outside the mens locker room." Celeste explained.

"Ok and how exactly are you planning on getting into the mens locker room without being spotted?" AJ asked. "If you haven't noticed there is a lot of guys working here."

"Just trust me on this. Alright we're here so just stay out here and keep watch." Celeste said lightly opening the door and sneaking a peak inside and noticing nobody was there so she went in.

She looked around the room trying to find out where Codys stuff would be. She then saw the black and gold face paint which of course would be Dustins which meant Codys stuff had to be right there. She checked one of the jackets and turned on the phone. It was a picture of Dustin with some of his friends which meant it wasn't Codys phone. She put it back and checked the other jacket. The picture was of Cody and his fiancée Brandi. She put the phone in her back pocket. She then heard laughter coming closer to her so she ran into a bathroom stall and hid.

"I was not dancing on tabletops last night." Mike said.

"Yea you were. It was pretty funny I even have it on video if you want to see." Punk said taking out his phone and playing the video.

"Fuck..." Mike said getting laughter from Punk and Kofi.

"Man I wasn't half as bad as you last night." Kofi said. "What about you Mr Straight Edge how was your night with Ms Black Widow?"

"...It was actually really great." He said with a smile he couldn't hide.

"By the look on your face I would say it was more then great." Kofi pointed out.

"It definately was more then great." He confirmed.

"Did you get laid?" Mike asked.

"No Tweedle Dumbass I didn't get laid. After we brought the two of you to your rooms which I didn't get a thank you for by the way, I then walked her to her room and gave her a peck on the cheek." Celeste smiled at that.

"Aww your so romantic." Mike said in a fake woman voice pretending to cry causing Celeste to have to cover her mouth from laughing.

"Dude...don't ever do that again." Kofi said.

"Lets go." Punk said and the three left the locker room causing Celeste to sigh in relief and walk out the bathroom stall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey ladies." Kofi said walking up to Brie and AJ once he saw them. "Whats up?"

"Um nothing" Brie said sneaking a glance at the locker room door. They didn't see Celeste right?

"Just talking mostly. Especially about how wasted you and Jill were last night." AJ said causing Punk to start laughing which made AJ laugh also.

"Did you just call Kofi Jill?" Mike asked not catching on.

"Wow Maryse married a winner." Punk said calming down.

As their backs were turned Celeste quietly opened the door and stepped out shutting the door quietly behind her. "Hey guys." She said pretending she just walked up.

"Hey! We have been looking for you we need to talk!" Brie said dragging the chickbusters away. AJ however looked back and saw Punk wink at her and she waved at him.

"Nice save back there." AJ said once the reached an empty part of the arena.

"I had to hide in the bathroom stalls. The mens locker room is so gross." Celeste said.

"Did you get the phone?" Brie asked in anticipation.

"Yes Brie I got the phone so you can stop shaking in your boots now." Celeste said taking the phone out of her pocket and turning it on. "Aren't they cute together?" She asked showing the picture of Cody and Brandi to them.

AJ couldn't help but think of the Cody and Barbie situation. If they really were together, would that mean Cody cheated on Brandi with Barbie?

"They really are cute look at how happy they are!" Brie said with a smile.

"Guys I have a new theory. It's sort of like Nikki's theory." AJ started.

"Well say it." Celeste said.

"What if it wasn't Barbie that cheated on Cody but Cody who cheated on Brandi with Barbie?"

Brie frowned and looked at Celeste. "But why would that cause Cody to want to kill Barbie?"

"Maybe Barbie was threatning to tell Brandi and Cody wouldn't let it happen. Guys this is seriously messed up." AJ said.

"Now we really need to talk to Cody and if it's true we not only have to tell the police but we have to tell Brandi." Celeste said.

"We still should look at the phone though." Brie said. "It might have evidence."

"Come on lets go find the girls." AJ said as they walked off not realizing that Dustin was hiding just around the corner listening to everything they said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So your saying you think Cody cheated on Brandi?" Layla asked.

"It would make sense." AJ said. "People thought he was with Barbie but really if he is engaged to Brandi that means they had to be together for a while and the whole Barbie thing had to happen a long time ago."

"But Beth saw them together arguing." Nikki said.

"AJ maybe your right! Barbie was probably threatning to tell right then and there!" Eve said.

"I wish I was wrong but I don't think I am." AJ said.

"Can we kick his ass and call the police now?" Nikki asked.

"Nicole!" Brie said.

"What?" She asked with attitude. "We just figured out who Barbies killer is and we have to stop him before he gets his next victim!"

"We still don't know that for sure though! The cards are stacked against him but we don't know everything yet."

"Can we please just look at the phone so we can find out if we're right!?" Nattie said.

"Give me the phone Celeste." AJ said holding out her hand as she gave her the phone. She looked through his recent calls seeing some from Barbie and Brandi mostly.

"Barbie called him alot. The last time being alittle more then a week ago." She said. "Most of his calls are from her and Brandi along with a few calls from family members and Hunter and Stephanie."

"That screams guilty right there." Nikki said.

"Check his texts and his voicemails." Eve said.

"Alright." She said going into his messages and looking through them most of them being from Brandi and Barbie.

"Most of the texts are also from Brandi and Barbie."

"Read a few of Barbies." Layla said. She clicked one and started reading it.

"This one was sent two months ago saying Hey baby I miss you."

"Well they'res our proof then." Celeste said.

"Told ya." Nikki said to Brie.

AJ however decided to still check the voicemails. She opened the last one he got from Barbie and played it.

_'Cody I can't do this anymore. I know I have been telling you this for a little while now and you aren't happy about it but I really can't do this anymore. What we had was great but I can't stop thinking about Brandi and how she is going to feel. I am going to tell her everything. I need to tell her everything. But I won't tell her if you do it instead. It's better if she hears it from you. Please Cody Just-*Beep*'_

"That is so messed up." Naittie said.

"Can we kick his ass now?" Nikki asked.

"No Nicole. We still have to talk to him. Just because he's a cheater doesn't mean he is a killer." Brie said.

"She's right ya know?" AJ said. "I still don't trust him though."

"We need to talk to him." Celeste said.

"Alright finally." NIkki said standing up.

"You don't get to come." Brie said.

"Why not!?" Nikki asked.

"Because your going to try to hurt him and we need answers before any punches are thrown." Brie said.

"I can't go. I'm supposed to meet up with TJ." Nattie said.

"Yea and I have to go out there with Fandango in ten minutes." Layla said.

"I'll stay with Nikki so she doesn't try to come after you guys." Celeste said.

"Alright so I guess it's just us three." AJ said to Brie and Eve.

"Lets go." Brie said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three of them went up to the mens locker room and knocked. Dustin answered the door.

"Hey Dustin is your brother in there?" Eve asked.

Dustin put on a fake smile "Yea he is let me get him." He went back in and a couple moments later Cody came out.

"Not this again." He said to himself. "What do you want now?"

"I didn't mean to accuse you of anything last time we talked and I'm sorry if it seemed that way." AJ started.

"That all?" He asked.

"No you know what thats not it. Lately you have been acting like a jerk who got kicked in the head! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Eve exclaimed.

"I'm not dealing with this right now." Cody said turning around to go back in the locker room but Brie was in front of the door blocking the entrance. "I think you are dealing with this right now and once you answer our questions then you can feel free to do whatever you want."

He sighed in annoyance. "Alright well then start talking because some people have lives to live."

"Now don't get mad at us because these questions are going to be about Barbie." AJ said. "How close were the two of you?"

He closed his eyes trying to imagine himself anywhere else but there. "We were really good friends."

"Friends?" Brie asked. "That all?"

"Yes that was all." He said giving Brie an odd look.

"Does Brandi know you were friends with her?" Eve asked.

"Yes she does and she even hung out with her sometimes." He said. "Are you finished?"

"Not quite." AJ asked. "Tell us about the last time you saw Barbie."

He looked away for moment before looking back. "Not much to tell really."

"Really? Not much to tell? I think they're is alot to tell actually." Brie said getting angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"We know Cody." AJ said. "We know what went down the last time you saw Barbie and we know you cheated on Brandi."

"You don't know anything." He spat.

"Oh really? We don't know anything?" Eve asked retorically. "Barbie told us about your affair Cody. She even sent us the last voicemail she sent you." She said taking out her phone shocking Brie and AJ. She hit play on the voicemail and let Cody listen to her words.

"Tell us you didn't have an affair now." Eve challenged.

"Alright fine! I hooked up with Barbie a few times! But Brandi doesn't know anything about this and she won't ever be finding out about this either." He warned glaring at the three girls.

"Did you kill Barbie because she threatned to tell your dirty little secret?" AJ asked.

"What? No I didn't kill Barbie!" He said

"Well then you better tell us about that night." Brie said.

He sighed. "She sent me a text saying she wanted to talk in person so I met her in that hallway. She told me she was telling Brandi unless I told her. I got mad and told her she better not do it so she started yelling at me and things just blew up. She was dead set on telling Brandi after that conversation. Not only because she felt it was right but also to spite me. She then walked over to Alicia and they walked away and the last person I saw was Beth staring at me before I walked away. That was the last time I saw Barbie I swear."

The girls looked at eachother and nodded. "We will keep this a secret." Brie said.

"For now." Eve added before they walked away.

"Do you think he was lying?" AJ asked.

"I don't think so." Brie said.

"We need to talk Alicia. She saw her that night." AJ said.

"Lets talk to the girls first." Eve said.

"Eve when did you send that voicemail to your phone and why did you lie about Barbie telling us about the affair?" Brie asked.

"I lied so that he didn't know we took the phone and I sent it to my phone because I knew Cody wouldn't have cracked otherwise." Eve said.

"My brain is officially shut down." AJ said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**So do you guys think Cody was telling the truth? And what is up with Dustin listening in on everything? Review and share what you think! :D**


	5. Graffiti Galore

**The next chapter awaits! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I have to return the phone guys." Celeste said to Layla and Nikki who were going through it.

"I can't stop looking at pictures of him with Brandi. I mean look at how happy she is!" Nikki said. "She's going to be crushed!"

"We can't tell her anything Nikki." AJ said.

"Why the hell not!?" She exclaimed. "He already admitted to cheating so why are we keeping this a secret!?"

"Because Cody gave us our answers so we told him we would keep this a secret for now. Nicole it's not really any of our business anyway." Brie said.

"So we spent all this time looking through his phone for clues on whether he cheated and now your saying it's none of our business!?" Nikki asked.

"Just give me the phone." Celeste said before Layla put it in her hand. "Lay mind coming with?"

"I guess so." She said standing up and walking out with her.

"Somebody has to talk to Alicia." Eve said.

"Why?" Nattie asked.

"She apparantly saw Barbie that night. Cody said that she walked away with her after they were done fighting." Brie said. Suddenly there was a knock on the locker room door so she went and answered it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brie asked.

"Could I talk to AJ?" Cody asked.

She sighed. "AJ it's for you." Brie yelled walking away from the door.

AJ walked over and saw Cody. "What do you want?" She asked unsurely.

"Could you come out here for a moment? I think we need to talk."

She laughed. "You want me to come out there and talk? This coming from the guy who kept walking away from us every time we tried to talk to him."

"Just please come out here." He said.

She walked out of the locker room and shut the door behind her. "What do you want Cody?"

"I'm sorry about how I have acted towards you guys lately. I was a jerk and I didn't mean anything I said. Things have just been hard for me lately. My affair with Barbie that Brandi has no idea about, to Barbies death, to my brother acting odd lately, and on top of that all the traveling is just getting to me."

"Wait go back, did you just say something about Dustin acting funny?" She asked.

"He's just acting...different. He won't really talk to me about much. He will say a few things but other then that he has been keeping to himself. He seems kind of mad though."

"Dustin? Eve and Nikki talked to him the other day and he seemed fine?" AJ said not believing him.

"He knows how to fake politeness."

"Alright well thank you for the apology and I know things are hard but they will get better." She couldn't believe she was trying to make him feel better. He was the one that cheated on Brandi so shouldn't she be comforting her?

"I decided I'm going to tell her. I can hide this anymore." He said. "But what if she leaves me? I can't lose her AJ I can't" He started to panic.

AJ didn't know what else to do so she hugged him. "If it's meant to be she will stay. Will she be really upset? Yes but you don't know for sure that she will leave you. Brandi loves you Cody. She wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she thought otherwise. All I know is it's better to tell her before you get married. Don't start your life together on a lie."

He pulled away. "Thank you AJ. I mean it." He then walked away.

She smiled and opened the door to the locker room and watched as Nikki and Brie fell on the ground since they were leaning on the door.

"You guys were listening weren't you?" She asked.

"We just wanted to know what he wanted." Brie said. "We wanted to look out for you."

"I am telling you right now if he chickens out I am telling her then I am kicking his ass!" Nikki said standing up.

"Just give him time." AJ said.

"I will be right back." Nattie said leaving the locker room.

"What's up with her?" Nikki asked.

"No idea..." Eve said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alicia!" Nattie yelled from down the hall and ran up to the diva.

"Oh hey Nattie!" She said. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yea I know we really need to catch up." She said. "Maybe we can start by you telling me about how you were with Barbie the night she died."

She got a confused look on her face. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Yea of course Nattie I have nothing to hide. I saw her yelling at Cody then afterwards she came over to me and we walked away and just started talking about our match. She seemed perfectly fine at the time but then she got a text..."

"A text from who?" Nattie asked. "What did it say?"

"I don't know who sent it to her. But she was fine one moment but then she looked at the text and got this weird look on her face and she quickly said she had to go and she turned around and walked away from me. It was really weird." She said.

"You don't have any idea who could have sent that? Or even what it said?"

"None whatsoever." Alicia said.

She nodded slowly. "Well thanks I guess." She said. "We should get coffee tomorrow at 2?"

Alicia smiled. "Of course Nattie text me later." The two divas hugged and then walked in opposite directions.

Nattie started to think about who could have sent Barbie that text. It could have been anybody. As she kept walking away she then saw Dustin leaning against the wall staring directly at her. She stopped in her tracks and just looked at him oddly noticing the dirty looks she was getting. She quickly walked away not wanting any kind of confrontation with the man.

'What's his problem?' She thought to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on that night AJ was in her hotel room getting ready to go to sleep when her phone started to ring. She smiled instantly seeing who it was so she answered it.

"Hey" She said laying on her bed and turning the t.v. on.

"Well you sound happy to hear from me." Punk said.

"Well I definately don't hate you." She said. "If that were the case I wouldn't have this video on my phone of Mike making an ass out of himself."

"Yea sure that's why." He smirked. "So what's up with you? Any big plans?"

She laughed. "Do you know who your talking to right now? I definately don't have plans tonight. Besides I am way too tired anyway."

"I figured maybe you had a date..." He said.

"Right like anybody likes AJ the comic book nerd who could be mistaken for a high school student." She said.

"Thats crazy. You definately don't look like a high school student and the comic book nerd part is actually one of your better qualities. People would be stupid not to like you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really."

She smiled. "Thanks Phil."

"It's nothing." He said. "So do you have any plans friday night?"

"Not that I am aware of but who knows what Hunter and Stephanie have in store for this weeks schedule. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat?" He said.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yea, I mean we both had a good time at the bar right? So why not do it again?"

"Yea...Yes I will go on a date with you." She said.

He smiled. "Great. I will pick you up at 7 then?"

"Sure." She blushed.

"Alright well I should probably try to get some sleep tonight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea." She said. "Goodnight Phil."

"Night AJ." He said before hanging up.

She hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table unable to wipe the grin right off her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brie's phone went off so she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. She had a text from Nattie.

_'Dustin is creeping me out. Something is up.' -N_

_'Cody told AJ yesterday that he was acting funny. Mostly that he was keeping to himself more like he is mad about something.' -B_

_'I talked to Alicia.'-N_

_'What did she say?'-B_

_'I'll tell you later I have to talk to Stephanie.'-N_

_'You better.'-B_

What was Dustin's deal? Why was he so angry? Maybe he was mad about Barbies death? It didn't seem to make sense. Barbie didn't really seem to talk to him much.

"Brie we have to go!" Nikki yelled from outside the door. "We have to go out there in five!"

"Coming!" She yelled back putting her phone away and leaving the locker room. Whatever the whole Dustin thing was they would have to figure out after their match

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nattie walked towards Stephanies office reading the text about having to see her there.

"We need to talk." She heard a voice say behind her so she turned around to see Dustin standing behind her.

She frowned. "I have to talk to Steph-"

"I sent that text Nattie. We _need_ to talk." He repeated.

"I'm not so sure I want to talk to you..." She said starting to get a little scared.

"Well we have to talk it's important." He grabbed her lightly by the arm and dragged her into an empty office.

"Let me go!" She shouted as he shut the door behind them.

"This is urgent! You can back to your little group of friends in a minute!"

"What could be so important that we need to talk privately in a seperate office which you pulled me into by the way and I don't think my husband would be very happy to hear about this so whatever you need to say better be important." She said.

"I heard your conversation with that Alicia girl."

"Why were you eavesdropping?" She asked offended about the sudden invasion of her privacy.

"Well I was just around the corner about to walk around it when I hear your friends Eve, AJ, and whichever Bella twin it was chatting it up with my brother."

"So you heard that conversation? It's not a big deal I'm sure Cody told you about his secret affair." She saw the look on his face. "He didn't tell you did he?"

"No he didn't. He was probably afraid I would tell his girlfriend."

"Ok all I am getting from this unpleasant conversation is that you are a freak and that this little chat isn't necessary so I am going to go." She said about to reach for the door.

"I sent that text to Barbie." He said quickly halting her movements.

"You sent that text to Barbie?" She asked.

"Yes I did. She met up with me after she walked away from her friend."

"What did you want?" She asked.

"I wanted a date. She however not so much."

Her eyes widened. "You had a crush on Barbie?"

"Yes but she didn't feel the same way. She told me to get over myself. Now that I know about her little affair with my brother-"

"That's why you are keeping your distance from him! He was sleeping with your girl! But did he know you had a crush on her?" She asked.

"No he didn't. I almost believed her when she said that I was a freak that needed to get over myself but now that I know about her affair with my brother I realized she didn't mean what she said. She didn't want to be with me because she was with my brother."

"I am so sorry Dustin."

"Don't be. It was my fault for liking her in the first place." He said. "I just had to clear the air about that night. I didn't hurt Barbie either. But whoever did better get what's coming to them." He walked past her and left the office.

_'False alarm about Dustin. No need to talk to him.'-N_

After she sent the text to Brie she left the office and walked down the corridor just trying to process everything. She noticed a huge group of people surrounding a door all with terrified faces. She picked up her pace and made it over to the door and saw AJ look at the open door as well. There were police around as well.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Some wrote graffiti on the walls in there. They all were about Barbie."

Her eyes widened as she looked into the room and saw writing on the walls. She read some of them off one by one.

_'Barbara Blank is a slut!'_

_'Dead and gone. Bye bye bitch!'_

_'Free at last!'_

"What room is this anyway?" She asked.

"I think it was just an empty room. The police are taking pictures of all the little comments on the walls and are looking any other kind of evidence." AJ said.

Nattie couldn't help but think about how if this was happening in the arena then that only meant one thing.

The person who killed Barbie definately works in this company and roams around each event everyday.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shit is just getting crazy! Wow!**

**Do you think Dustin is innocent?**

**How will AJ's date go with Punk?**

**Will Cody tell Brandi?**

**Who wrote the graffiti?**

**Have a theory on who killed Barbie? Review and tell us all about it! :D **


	6. Dates and Breaks

**Just a quick message to tell you to follow me on twitter! XMyGreatEscapeX **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So your saying Dustin didn't do it?" Brie asked as they sat in catering.

"No he didn't. He just fell for his brothers booty call." Nattie said.

"We have nothing guys! We don't even have another suspect!" AJ said pacing.

"Could you please sit down you are giving me anxiety!" Celeste said.

"I can't sit still right now!" AJ said. "We now know for sure that the murderer works here! But who could have wrote that graffiti on those walls?"

"Have the police cleaned it off yet?" Eve asked.

"Probably. I saw them in there earlier checking for fingerprints and what not. As soon as they have everything they need they will probably clean it off." Brie said.

"You guys do know the police are probably going to question everybody who works here right?" Nikki said.

"Oh great..." Brie mumbled. "Bryan hates having to talk to the police."

"Guys we need to think about who else Barbie was close to!" Nattie said.

"Alright well how about Vickie?" Celeste said.

"Vickie?" Nikki asked.

"Yea they had to work together didn't they?" Celeste said.

"Good thinking girl!" Eve said.

"I'll go talk to her!" Nikki said standing up.

"Your just so happy huh sis?" Brie asked.

"Yup!" She smiled walking out of catering.

"Well since that's settled I have to go get ready." AJ said standing up.

"You don't have a match tonight?" Layla said. "Alicia is facing Beth."

"I have a date." She said about to leave catering.

"Freeze chickbuster!" Celeste said stopping AJ. "He finally asked you out huh?"

She smiled. "Yea he did actually but if you don't let me go then I am going to be late."

"Well I want to come help you get ready! How can you have a date and not ask your best friend to help you get ready!? Is he taking you somewhere fancy?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I think I can manage just fine." AJ said.

"Well I still need details so I am coming with you." Celeste said as they left catering.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend!?" Layla asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vickie Guerrero was talking to Nick Nemeth when Nikki walked up to her.

"We'll talk later Nick." She said as he nodded and walked away. "Hey Nikki how are you?"

"I'm just peachy." Nikki said. "Vickie where were you the night that Barbie died?"

"Straight to the point then." She said. "I didn't talk to her that night but I did see her."

"What was she doing?"

"She was hugging someone. I just can't put my finger on who it was." She said trying to remember.

"Was it Cody Rhodes?" Nikki asked.

"Nope it wasn't him." She said.

"What about Dustin?" She asked.

"Not him either." She said. "Who was it..."

"Was it a superstar?"

"He was but I just can't remember who...She gave him a kiss on the lips too...Oh I know who it is!" She said quickly.

"Who was it Vickie!?" She asked.

"It was Adam! Adam Copeland!"

"As in Edge?" She asked in shock. 'Barbie was with Edge?' She thought to herself.

"Yea she was hugging Adam! I don't know how I forgot that?"

"Did anything else happen?" She asked.

"No that was all I saw. She started heading my way so I hid."

"Well alright. Thanks Vick."

"Don't mention it." She smiled as Nikki walked away and as soon as she turned the corner she got a really nervous look on her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I swear that waiter almost passed out once he saw us." AJ said laughing as they sat at a table near the back of the restaurant.

"I thought he was about to piss himself." Punk said unamused by the waitors behavior.

"Oh lighten up Punky he just so happens to be a fan. I'm sure he will be a little more professional for the rest of the night."

"First of all this will definately affect his tip and second of all did you just call me Punky?" He asked.

"Just promise me you won't be rude to him. Lets just enjoy our night...Punky." She smirked.

"You try to get me to give in to what you want by calling me embarrassing names. Talk about mixed signals."

"I am a complicated woman." She defended.

"Indeed you are." He smirked. "I however am up for the challenge that is April Mendez."

"Yea I can just picture you being bored sitting on the couch watching me in my sweats with food on the table while I play video games all day." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds intriguing. Except instead of me watching it will be me playing against you and it ends with me kicking your ass."

"Too bad I don't get my ass kicked." She shot at him. "You however need some improvement because lately Kofi has been starting to kick your ass."

"Don't listen to anything Kofi says. He lost too many brain cells at the bar."

"Hello I am Ivan and I will be your waitor this evening. Can I start the two of you off with drinks?"

AJ looked at Punk and saw him openly glaring at him. Knowing he was about to make a smart remark she went ahead and told him what they wanted. "We will both have a couple of pepsi's."

"Ahh excellent choice for such a lady like yourself. I'll be back with those in a moment." Ivan walked off.

"I thought we agreed you would play nice." AJ said.

"I didn't even say anything so I think I played real nice. But if he keeps openly flirting with you infront of me then we are going to have a problem."

She blushed. "Your jealous!" He looked at her like she was nuts.

"I don't get jealous sweetheart."

"Right...I'm sure." She smirked. "Ok he's coming back with our drinks so when he asks what you want to eat just tell him and just let him go."

He rolled his eyes. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Phil!" She said.

"Fine..." He mumbled.

"Alright here are your pepsi's. So what can I get you Ms Lee?" He asked with a wink.

"Um..." She said alittle uncomfortable. "I think I will have the steak."

"Great choice." He beamed. "And for you sir?"

"I'll take the chicken." He said through gritted teeth not bothering to look at the menu.

Ivan looked at him alittle oddly but assumed it was nothing. "Alright so I have the steak and the chicken. Is that right?"

"Yes moron did that not process through your brain!?" Punk said.

"Phil!"

"I'm sorry sir but I was just making sure I had that right." Ivan said.

"For once." Punk added.

"I don't know what that is supposed to mean but I think I will just go get your order ready before this blows out of proportion." Ivan said turning around.

"It means you are an unprofessional moron who has to try to get woman by flirting with other guys dates."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ivan defended.

"Oh ok obviously your an idiot with brain damage if you don't remember us walking in and you basically jumping us as we walked through the door. Not to mention that you are openly flirting with my date right infront of me."

"Sir I never flirted with your date." He said.

"Bullshit. I'm not blind dumbass I saw that little wink you sent her along with alittle 'What can I get you Ms Lee?' and all I got was a 'and how you_ sir?_' You can't possibly tell me you know her name and not mine."

"Your CM Punk. There are you happy now?" Ivan asked irritably.

"No because your still here." He scowled.

"Alright that's enough." AJ said. "Look you can go now Ivan. I'm sorry we have just had a long night."

"It's alright AJ. But if you ever get away from this loser tonight I can give you my number and-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he ran off once he saw Punk jump out of his seat.

"You can't just blow up on strangers like that. They are fans regardless of how creepy they are and we have to be nice."

"Vince McMahon doesn't dictate who I am nice to and I won't make an exception for our little friend Ivan." He said staring at the door to the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long night..." She muttered quietly to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You had to have heard that wrong Nicole." Brie said shaking her head.

"Brie I am telling you right now that Vickie told me that she saw Barbie kiss Adam Copeland" She said for the fifth time. "I don't understand why it's not processing in your head seeing how you have processed everything else!"

"So Barbie was seeing Cody and Adam at the same time?"

"I don't want to be a bitch seeing how she is dead but that is kind of trashy." Nikki said.

"Nicole knock it off. She was your friend stop judging her." Brie said.

"Well how can I not!? She probably never told us anything because she didn't want to come off as a tramp!"

"I know Barbie wasn't all that honest with us but that doesn't mean we should stoop to that level." Brie said.

"Why do you always have to be so kindhearted!?"

"Because I'm the nice twin." Brie shrugged.

"Whatever...So what are we going to do about this?" Nikki asked.

"What we always do." Brie told her. "Investigate."

"Sometimes I wonder if what we are doing is smart. People have got to be onto us by now."

"Just relax. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to find out who did this to Barbie and have them arrested and then we can all move on from this." Brie said determined.

"Or the killer is going to notice us being sketchy and is going to kill us." Nikki confirmed.

"Do you not have faith in what I say?" Brie asked.

"Last time I did I got shoved on the ground by that one girl in high school. What was her name again?" Nikki asked.

"I remember that! You used to call her Bitchy Bernice just because you didn't like her name...Wow I really am the nice twin."

"You know she was flirting with my boyfriend at the time." Nikki argued.

"They were working on a project together for a class. You know what you called flirting? It was called her asking questions about the project."

"Excuses, excuses." Nikki shook her head in disappointment while Brie sent her a glare.

"Brandi wait please let me explain!" Cody said with a desperate tone as he followed behind her.

"I don't want to talk to you or look at you or even be near you!" She said wiping off tears that seem never ending as she speed walked down the hall.

"She meant nothing I swear!" He said.

"Sure doesn't seem like it to me!" She yelled turning around to face him. "You obviously had feelings for her and you know it! All those times you told me you were going to hang out with Dustin or some other friends you lied about didn't you!? You really went to see her!" He remained silent which answered her question. "You make me sick! How long were you going to keep this from me!? Infact how could you even do this to me!? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!" Cody exclaimed.

"Bullshit! You obviously loved her!" She slapped him across the face and you could tell that pissed him off but he knew he was in trouble so he remained calm. "Your not the man I thought you were. I thought you were the type of man that would never do that a woman, especially a woman who you claimed to have 'loved'." She said tired of fighting. "I can't do this."

He looked like he was just broken in half once those words came out of her mouth. "Don't say that Brandi! We are meant for eachother!" He was grasping at straws now.

"I-I need a break Cody." She slid her engagement ring off her finger. "You should hold onto that." She whispered opening up his clenched hand and placing the diamond ring into his palm before closing his hand over it.

"Brandi I love you and only you." He said.

"I love you too but I don't know if I can trust you anymore." She shook her head. "I need to think." She said backing away. "And I need you to give me space." She then ran off in the opposite direction in tears.

He then turned around and saw the twins staring at him in shock of what they just witnessed. "Do you have a staring problem!?" Cody yelled then stormed off.

"Damn..."Nikki muttered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Phil you don't need to keep staring at the door." She told him but he just kept waiting for Ivan to come back out.

"This guy pisses me off." He grumbled.

"You shouldn't let him get to you. Fans flirt with me all the time. They flirt with all the divas. It pretty much comes with the job. It's better to just ignore it and then it will go away."

"I know fans like to hit on the divas but not when they are obviously on a date." He said.

"Please just let it go. Lets just enjoy our night ok?" She asked placing her hand on his. "For me?" She pouted.

"Damn." He muttered. "Fine. I really am sorry that I ruined this night because of that idiot. I shouldn't have let it bother me."

She smiled. "You didn't ruin this night. Besides I'm pretty sure Ivan will back off now."

"He better."

"Speaking of which you ordered the chicken. I thought you stopped eating meat?" She asked.

"I did but I started feeling woozy after a while. My doctor said it had to do with the lack of protein I was getting so I had to start eating it again."

"Well I'm glad your feeling better." He just smiled.

"Alright here are your meals." Ivan said dropping off the steak AJ order but giving Punk a salad. He was about to walk away when Punk spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What seems to be the trouble this time?" Ivan asked annoyed.

"Your lack of brains obviously. You know damn well this isn't what I ordered." He said.

"I don't appreciate that you are insulting me. It was an honest mistake." He said.

"No the mistake was this restaurant hiring you. The mistake was you graduating high school. The mistake was you giving me a hard time. You don't think I know what you are doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't really know much I can tell you that right now!" He raised his voice.

"Whats the problem over here gentlemen maybe I can help." The manager walked up hearing the shouting from across the room.

"My problem is this waitor you hired! He is a complete imbecile! This moron has not only been acting unprofessional by flirting with my girlfriend and giving me attitude about it but to top it all off he gave me the wrong order to try to spite me!" AJ looked on surprised at his words.

"Is this true Ivan? Is this happening again?"

"No sir. I just gave him the wrong order by mistake. I hope this doesn't affect my tip." He lied.

"You seriously thought we were going to tip you!?" Punk asked shocked.

"Sir I am very sorry for Ivan's behavior. We will get you a new server and to top it off everything is on the house. Ivan we need to talk." He said leading him away.

"Wow." AJ said.

"I'm sorry AJ." He said.

"Don't be. The guys a jackass." He laughed at her sudden need to curse.

"Do you know what you just called me?" She asked.

He looked confused. "AJ I think you mixed up your words. I didn't call you a jackass. You called him one."

She rolled her eyes but kept a light smile on her face. "Thats not what I meant. You do realize while you were on your rant you called me your girlfriend?"

"Oh God I'm sorry AJ. I didn't mean to say all that. This night is ruined isn't it?"

She laughed. "No it's not ruined...I have to say though it was pretty hot seeing you argue with that waitor though."

He laughed at her bold comment. "What can I say? The women dig me." She lightly slapped his hand that was on the table.

"About how you called me your girlfriend...You don't have to be sorry. I thought it cute."

He let a snort. "Cute? That's not exactly in my vocabulary."

"It should be." She said with a smile.

"So your really not mad that this date was a total bust?"

"Of course not Punkybear I had fun." She her smile getting slightly bigger.

"Punkybear?" He asked.

"Isn't it cute!?" She asked excitedly.

"Your going to be the death of me." He joked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lets all hope Ivan gets fired! :D Poor Cody though. :(**

**Will AJ and Punk go on another date?**

**Will Brandi take Cody back?**

**Find out as we continue on with Making Discoveries! **


End file.
